


dust to dust to dust

by jaylove



Series: coming home at last [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Sheryl might seem ooc both to fit the situation better, Tryde isn't even actually named in this but i wanted to make it clear who someone is, Tyki is just an extremely oversized dog and you can't change my mind, but also bc he kinda Creeps Me Out in canon, i make no promises on how far i'll even take this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylove/pseuds/jaylove
Summary: Allen finally awakens with the Noah Clan after his long ordeal has ended. It's time for a few reunions.And a few bittersweet memories.[set shortly after a blessing for the road]





	dust to dust to dust

He wakes more naturally this time; slower, calmer. The air is cool against the backs of his eyelids, soft like a breeze across the planes of his face. It's not until he's fully aware of his body that he lets himself start to actually move. The room is plain and dark, which is exactly as he'd expected, and there's something comforting in that simplicity. The rest of the nearby world seems suspended in quiet. Peaceful.  
  
Allen's mindful as he starts to sit up, a light blue blanket falling away as he does so. A roll of his shoulder; that seems to be healed, just enough of a twinge to confirm something had happened in the first place. His middle is still sore, but there's no bandages beneath the sleeveless shirt they've placed him in, and even twisting to the side doesn't truly make it hurt. He checks for the shine of Innocence against the black of his hand out of habit more than anything else. If they'd wanted to destroy it, they certainly could've by now. The tension across his frame is all he needs to know it's been a long time, probably a matter of weeks more than days.  
  
His neck gives a disturbingly loud pop. Maybe a matter of months, more accurately.  
  
He swings first one leg, then the other, off the side of the bed, starting to gain back a little confidence. There's no shoes awaiting him, but he decides he's gone through worse than walking barefoot on cool floor. It's like the opposite of the old Ark. Whereas his was almost blindingly light, filled with detail and certain structure, this one carries a look similar to black marble. He struggles to determine the height of the ceiling, or the exact length of a wall. There's something pleasant to it, all the same. It carries the feeling of a safe place, a bedroom with all the lights turned out, familiar and relaxing.  
  
His silver eyes finally focus toward the door. They blink a count of four times, each a rapid fluttering of lashes.  
  
"Oh," the word comes out with a tone of faint amusement, his lips temporarily staying in the comedic shape. His shoulders fall far laxer than even his private posture. Reminiscent of a small animal, the boy's head falls almost entirely to one side. "I'm dreaming. This is a dream." There doesn't seem to be much purpose to his words. It's clear he believes it, as well, casual and certain in his cheerful observation. His legs start to swing lightly above the floor.  
  
Kanda gives a snort and pushes off from the wall, stopping just outside arm reach from the boy. "If I appeared in a dream of yours, Moyashi, it would become a nightmare for both of us." There's a glimmer of something suspiciously close to amusement in the swordsman's voice. Still, he's staring with the sour expression reserved exclusively for Allen Walker. He folds his arms over his chest, appearing to be waiting.  
  
Allen has to blink a few more times. Then pinches himself, just to be on the safe side. He chooses to ignore the nickname, for once, squinting hesitantly at the man. Suspiciously, one could even say. "Were you ... watching over me?" The uncertainty is clear in his voice.  
  
"We've been taking shifts," comes the grumbled response, which - it's not exactly a confirmation, but it isn't necessarily a dismissal, either.  
  
The boy stares at the suddenly very uncomfortable exorcist for exactly five seconds. Then he bursts into laughter, loud and unrestrained and ugly in a way he'd probably never allowed himself before. He lets himself fall backward onto the bed. Sitting upright as the almost unfamiliar sound peals from somewhere in his stomach is, honestly, too much effort. It takes a bit before he begins to settle down again, cackling turning to wheezing. Kanda gives a half-hearted kick to the boy's shin, too startled to give much reaction. Allen has to suck in a deep breath, brushing a few tears from his eyes, attempting to get his bearings (and senses) again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just - " he's  _giggling_ , unable to control himself. "Did you make me soup, too? Has someone given you one of those nurse's aprons - "  
  
"Shut  _up_ ," Kanda snaps, ear tips turning pink.  
  
Allen lets out another wheeze, followed up with a cough. He manages to push himself up onto his elbows without busting up. His eyes are still sparkling, even with the limited lighting, and his lips can't seem to stop trembling. At least he's making a sincere effort to stop his shit-eating grin. "Okay, I'm done, I swear." He clears his throat. Sitting up properly again, he holds his hands up in a peace-making sign. "Why - Why are you here, though?" The words ripple with threads of amusement. Slowly, though, he starts to sober up again. By the time Kanda's responding, the boy's face is back to genuine calm.  
  
"Alma is an Akuma," Kanda punctuates it with a nonchalant shrug. Then he raises an eyebrow, a little taunt in his gaze. "Or did you miss that?"  
  
The swordsman may not know why, but Allen does flush in memory, forcefully putting aside the embarrassment for a better time. "I'm well aware, thank you." He considers a tease -  _God forbid you be separated from Alma_  - then realizes it'll hit entirely too close to home.  
  
For both of them.  
  
Panic slams into Allen like a ten-ton brick in direct company with the realization.  
  
He starts fumbling, desperately smacking the pants in hopes of finding pockets. None. Shaking wildly through the blankets doesn't turn up anything, either. Allen's just turned to Kanda, ready to ask the whereabouts of his original clothes, only to find the missing treasure already being extended to him silently. His hands shake as he accepts it, holding it so tightly he almost worries it will break. He holds it to his lips as his breathing and pulse both settle back down. The gesture is mostly subconscious, forgetting that his fading anxiety had an audience.  
  
An audience that was on that same mission.  
  
Allen looks up at Kanda, chest tight with apprehension. Kanda just meets his gaze evenly. Quietly. Almost -  
  
"Are you ready to see them?" The swordsman snaps out the words, patience at its end. Allen's nod carries more gratitude than agreement.  
 

* * *

  
_"What's that?" Allen half bumps into the desk, peering curiously at the inspector's hands. Link hums._  
  
_"You recall the mission we completed recently?"_  
  
_Silver eyes blink without amusement. "Specify," then, though the exorcist's voice is still deadpan, manners are briefly recalled, "please."_  
  
_Link sighs, an effective method of hiding the shadow of a smile. He lets the two objects fall flat into his palms. "The woman insisted I take a piece from either half of the set. I believe she implied never wanting to see any of them ever again. I hesitated at first, of course - "_  
  
_"Of course," Allen echoes, teasing._  
  
_" - but it seemed impolite to refuse." There's special emphasis put on the fourth word. The exorcist smiles back, serene as a cherub. Link appears to resist an immature reaction. "I decided on a bishop and rook." They still lie in his palms, beautifully carved. Allen can't be entirely certain what the material is, simply just admires the way they shine, catching the sunlight beautifully as Link's hands shift. It had been a tiring mission; still, he suspected the blond had enjoyed feeling useful, and it had been entertaining if nothing else. He lets himself smile as he drifts into the memory. The boy is snapped from it when one of the chess pieces is held out to him. The rook, polished white perhaps brighter than even his own hair. His tentative acceptance is accompanied by a questioning look._  
  
_Here, Link does let a smile play at the corners of his lips. "I want you to have that one," his mouth opens - then closes, as if he doesn't quite have a reasoning to accompany his decision. He lets his fingers close atop the ebony bishop._  
  
_Allen's stomach does spins to make Lenalee jealous as he swallows back the lump in his throat._  
 

* * *

  
The strangest thing in the room, by Allen's opinion, has to be the roaring fireplace.  
  
It's where his eyes are first drawn, and he quickly understands why from the shiver that rolls down his spine. There's a dark couch, probably of velvet, just across from the hearth, and a matching armchair by that. He can just faintly make out that there's a person seated in the latter. The right side of the room seems centered around a small table set, the wood clearly rich in both color and price. One of the Noah pushes off the chair he'd been leaned against; the second clambers up from his seat so quickly, it nearly falls down.   
  
"Hey!" Tyki's enthusiasm is clear in the greeting. It earns an exasperated smile and  _tut_  from the seemingly elder Noah. As Kanda backs out of the room silently, Allen catches sight of a third Noah beside the door. This one just gives a calm nod. Tyki has crossed the room, an arm slung across Allen's shoulders, in the time it takes the boy to turn again. Allen's wince goes completely ignored. The man leads the way toward the table, crowing cheerfully, "come meet my brother!"  
  
"Please release him," said brother immediately greets, stern gaze fixed on the Noah of Pleasure. Tyki relents after a few stubborn moments. Chill air sweeps over Allen in the aftermath, and he almost wishes Tyki had remained. His attention is soon pulled back to the diplomatically charming smile of the elder. "It's good to see you on your feet at last, dear boy. I don't believe I had the chance to introduce myself when we first encountered each other." The Noah holds out a grey hand. A little self-conscious, Allen hesitates a moment before accepting it, and he's given a more natural smile as they shake. "I'm Sheryl Kamelot, the Noah of Desire. It's a pleasure to meet you, finally."  
  
Allen has a repeat of when he first spotted Kanda again; white eyelashes flutter as he stares in muted horror. "You mean - " he cuts himself off, struggling a moment for the words, " _you're_ Road's father?" It comes out slightly louder than he intended. His mouth drops open at the responding chuckle and nod. Then, slowly, still caught in the terrible realization, he turns his head to look back at Tyki. Allen tries to comprehend the idea of the man being  _her_  uncle. It doesn't end successfully. The brothers watch on in amusement; Sheryl at least is polite enough to try and disguise his, but Tyki's wolfish grin only grows by the second.  
  
Sheryl clears his throat to draw them all back to some manner of seriousness. "I'm sure you have many questions, so I'll do my best to explain it all quickly." (The brothers attempt to be discrete as their eyes meet, flicker to the armchair, then back to each other anxiously.) "You are, of course, on our Ark. It's been ... oh, seven or eight weeks since the incident in North America. I'll presume you remember that well?" Allen's nod is short. His throat grows tight at the thoughts, eyes seeming to collect the shadows left behind by the dancing flames nearby. The image of a white rook burns its way to the forefront of his mind; along with the last parting image, of an expression he knows was born of duty more than betrayal. Tyki settles a hand sympathetically on the boy's back. Sheryl continues shortly, voice just a tad softer. "We've managed to completely suppress Neah himself since. The process was incredibly long, and the only safe way was to keep you unconscious during it."   
  
The boy swallows thickly, raising his gaze again as he asks the question pounding at his mind. "And the transformation?" A careful inhale. "Am I a Noah now?" His left hand clenches a little at the words. He isn't overly surprised by most of this, at least.   
  
The brothers share another look over Allen's head. Tyki speaks up this time, voice low and apologetic. "There was nothing we could do about that. The memory chooses when it's ready to awaken. It can be slowed or temporarily halted, but it can't be forced, and it can't actually be stopped. We considered letting you wake up to let you have a say in the matter but ... Kid, there wasn't any choice to make. And it would have kicked into high gear the moment you actually became aware of anything." He squeezes Allen's shoulder, presence as warm and comforting as it was that night with Alma. It startles Allen, actually, how differently he already perceives the people here.  
  
Had the transformation truly  _changed_ him, or just his point of view?  
  
(For a moment, he's almost lost to memories he'd prefer to pretend don't exist. Helping Link try to explain to Timothy how every side considers themselves right in an argument, or fight, or even war. This - wasn't really the point they intended to make, he figured.)  
  
Then the person in the armchair speaks, rising to their feet at the same time. "We are truly sorry for that," gait slow, the figure approaches them, and Allen's breath hitches as the man's face actually becomes visible. (He'd know that face in darkness, in deceit, even in death.) The Earl's arms spread wide, brows pulled into a sincerely apologetic expression. "I had so wanted you to choose this for yourself."  
  
They are all silent for a long pause. Allen takes a step away from Tyki, then one toward the Earl, and comes to a stop there. It's impossible to say what the expression on the boy's face might be. The Noah by the door makes a move to start forward. Tyki holds back a hand, not once shifting his gaze away from the tense interaction;  _wait_.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking," the Earl begins with a sigh, arms falling again, "but I'm not - doing this to trick you. I'm not wearing your father's face, using his voice, just to cause you pain, I - "  
  
"You are my father," Allen interrupts like the answer is plain. There's a note of something unidentifiable in his eerily casual words.  
  
The whole room chooses to blink in surprise. It seems no one was prepared for Allen to figure it out. Tyki shrugs under Sheryl's half-accusatory glare, before they both focus on the reunion again. The Earl - Mana just appears flabbergasted, mouth opening, then closing, attempting to find a coherent enough thought.  
  
"You ... must be very confused, right now. Well - " He tries for this instead, and still doesn't get a chance to go far.  
  
"I actually couldn't care less," the white-haired boy can't contain his grin anymore. It spreads across his face, clearly banishing years worth of pain and burden. He looks - more boyish than he ever has before, cheeks glowing, eyes wide as light dances through the silver.  
  
Mana is speechless for about a moment longer. Then he lets out a chuckle, running a hand through his hair as he  _finally_  relaxes. "I had a beautifully worked out explanation. Everything all planned." His eyes are crinkled as they fix on his son, smile warmer than any fire could ever dare to be. "So much for that, eh?" Years seem to melt off the Earl in that moment as well. Some layer of grief, tossed aside the same way one would a coat in summer.  
  
Allen laughs that same, gut-deep, hearty laugh from before. Then they each rush forward to embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> the first part was originally supposed to be part of a blessing for the road, but then i realized how far i'd want to extend it, and decided to put it as its own thing
> 
> the second part is, of course, a memory to add some context. the thing Kanda handed Allen is the chess piece. and the mission mentioned is, if i remember correctly, the one they went on just before moving to the new hq
> 
> and in the third part, yeah, the unnamed Noah is Tryde, it just seemed appropriate for him to be there (the Noah of Judgement, for anyone curious)


End file.
